All Men are Vampires
by MidoriPanda
Summary: "All men are vampires, but they do not crave for blood, they are thirsty of women's warmth. To your demise, Miranda, you're a beautiful woman, and your partner does look like a vampire… but let's call it the dirty games destiny likes to play." Krory&Miranda. Being redone from the start .
1. Author's Notes

**All Men are Vampires**

**A D. Gray-Man Fan Fiction by Midori**

Two years ago I was a great fan of DGM and fell in love with this couple. This fic was a way to pay my tribute to them, contributing with my imagination to the beautiful world of fan fiction. Then again, school and a tremendous writter's block kept me from finishing it. I think I'm done with the worst fact(that being the block XD), and I recently re-watched DGM with my boyfriend, and I fell in love once more with the series. I was sitting the other day bored to dead when I told to myself I had to do something for good, and I had wanted to write something for a long time, so, I started this fic once again. Let's see how it developes and if I can actually finish it while I'm just starting a new semester!

Many of the followers of this fic had already read some of the chapters, but I'm modifying them to make them better, as well as I'm trying to keep the characters inside their correct personalities.

There will be a spanish verision soon in my other account if everything goes all right!

Bear with me, my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy.


	2. Matchmaker

**All Men are Vampires**  
A D. Gray-Man Fan Fiction by Midori

**Chapter one**  
Matchmaker

The silence invaded the dining room, making Lenalee wonder if her brother had invented some kind of substance that made her deaf and she'd never noticed when it drifted onto her food. As she carried her tray, she noticed one of her friends eating quietly on a lonely table at the middle of the room. She smiled and walked towards Miranda, who returned a kind gesture to the younger girl, inviting her to sit down in front of her to enjoy her meal.  
-Had a tough mission? - Lenalee asked, and Miranda shook her head calmly.  
-Not at all, it went easy and nice, but I had to use the Time Record several times on the past two days I feel terribly tired.  
-Grab onto it, Miranda, my brother's not going to let you have any rest.  
-I know. He's trying to finish what's left to do, I don't blame him. I just wish we'd have some vacations or something at some point.  
-When it's over we'll surely go off somewhere. I'm placing my hopes he takes us to the beach, I've never been there! - She said with excitation present in her voice.  
-You've never been to the beach? It's beautiful… I can't actually swim, but I loved going there when I was your age.  
-My whole life has been here, having to work for the order. I've never actually gone on vacations, so I'm really putting my hopes on my brother and everyone to finish this business!

They remained in silence for a while, eating at slow pace, until the Chinese woman heard the sound of frenetic steps which belonged to her beloved brother rushing towards her from behind.  
-Hello, big brother! - Lenalee greeted him as he gave her an enormous bear hug before sitting beside her. His assistant sat besides Miranda, and Reever took the other seat besides Lenalee. -Is everything going all right?  
-Perfect! - Lavi answered for his superior, sitting in front of the girl - The new idea Komui has been planning sounds pretty good.  
-Don't tell me he's making another Komurin- Miranda asked.  
-No, that's not it- Komui answered, a little bit angry, taking one of Lenalee's dumplings from her plate. -We've been making pairs to set them on trips to find Innocence and annihilate remaining Dark Matter- Jerry brought him and Reever a cup of hot coffee in their respective mugs and then he returned to the kitchen.  
-Basically, you've been playing matchmaker, brother!  
-N-no! You'd have to be mad to put Marie and Bookman on the same team if what you're doing is playing matchmaker!  
-You're just saying that because you paired her with Lavi, supervisor! - Reever answered, sipping from his mug.  
-I DID NOT PAIR ANYONE! - Komui cried, hugging his sister once again.  
-What has been the progress so far… or how are you making the teams?-Miranda asked, wondering with whom Komui had placed her.  
-Well, we've been making the teams according to their relationship and abilities. For example, Lenalee and Lavi have previously worked together, and their pace and teamwork is excellent. Moreover, their powers rely on speed and strength: both can attack from midrange, close range and in Lavi's case, he can control the hammer's powers towards any place his eyes can reach. Not only that, transportation is important, and both can travel long distances thanks to the Dark Boots and the Iron Hammer. Other example I can give you is based on superstitions, for example, Bookman and Marie. They've never worked together, but both can use each other abilities to work together. Noel Organon and the Heavenly Compass are long-ranged weapons, and Marie's developed senses might do well if they're going into hiding. On the other hand we have the ones who've never been able to get around each other without fighting. But are actually a great team in battle, we have only one example of that case, and we all know who are we talking about. Now, for example, I've put Chaoji and Tim together under the watch of either Klaud or Tiedoll, so they adapt to their innocence. I've placed you, Miranda, with Krory. You guys went on a mission with Sokalo to Russia, but we've never been able to see your full potential. Besides, you two are one of the latest additions to the Order, and both have become pretty strong, it's time for you guys to shine.  
-I've already had my time to shine- Krory's grumpy voice answered behind Miranda's back. He took a chair form another table and dragged it besides her new companion. -You've been sending me on missions every time I see you. I need to rest. And Miss Lotto is no exception; this poor woman has been saving your butt since she arrived. Don't tell us is our time to shine.  
-What a foul mouth! You're hungry, I can tell!  
-I haven't eaten since Monday when I returned from that mission in Rome and as soon as I finished a bowl of soup you sent me to Florence.  
-You must have eaten something! I made sure the finders I sent gave you a daily piece of bread!  
-It was old and hard!  
-I personally picked it for you! - Komui defended himself, but Krory glared daggers at him, finishing the argument between the two. –F-fine… I'll let you eat and rest for tonight. I wanted to give you instructions for your next mission, you'll be joining Miranda this time, but she's also tired and needs to recover. I'll wait for both of you tomorrow, 10 in the morning in my office. This is an important mission you'll not be able to complete in just a couple of days.  
-I'm going to kill you…- Krory muttered, clenching a fist in anger.  
-In exchange, you'll be enjoying one of the most delicious buffets ever prepared by some of the internationally acclaimed chefs; it's a very important mission, so I hope it counts as some sort of payment, Krory.  
-They better be really, really good. - Jerry reached the table with a tray full of dishes, every one of them looking delicious, and left them in front of the Rumanian man, who thanked him and stood up, carrying the tray. – Now if you excuse me, I'll be in my room away from Komui's madness. Good night, everyone. With your permission, Miss Fey, Miss Lotto… sweet dreams, Lenalee-chan.  
-Don't ruffle her hair, Krory! - Komui screamed, fixing it and hugging her strongly.- It's so beautiful your mundane hands can't touch it!  
-Remember I have a noble rank, Komui; the crown has given me permission to marry you to a table if I want to. Even worse, I can marry Lenalee to someone you do not approve if she gets to the 'rebellious stage', so try not to tempt my mood, supervisor.- Krory added with a sour voice as he walked away, making Komui screech in pain.  
-NOOOO! MARRY ME TO No. 65 IF YOU WANT, BUT DON'T PUT LENALEE IN THIS SITUATION!  
-Good night, supervisor, sleep tight. - He added before turning on a corner and disappearing.

Lenalee laughed and continued eating, making Komui feel miserable because the fact he was protecting her from the evilness of men was amusing to her. He sighed, picking up his mug and sipping the sweet beverage from it.  
-Hey, I could be Lenalee's future husband, that'd certainly piss you off enough, doesn't it, Komui? - Lavi asked peevishly and received a deadly glare from his superior. Komui left the mug on the table, afterwards, he linked the fingers of his hands and grunted several insults Lavi wasn't able to listen.- I'll take your silence as an approval, I will tell Kuro-chan to marry me to your sister whenever you get on his nerves!  
-Bookman Jr., don't even joke about you touching one little hair of my little sister ever again.  
-Oh come on! I'm going to be on missions with her for now on! All aloooone!- He turned around and blinked an eye to the Chinese woman, who smiled and blinked back in response.- She'll become legal this year, you know, something might happen. But don't worry! I swear I won't lay a finger on her, even if she throws herself at me, until Krorykins marries us!  
Komui didn't answer to any more of Lavi's teasing; he immediately stood up from his seat and landed a punch on the back of his head.  
The red haired boy reacted on time to dodge another hit on the head, as he noticed the older man had taken out of nowhere a pair of brass knuckles and placed them over his fists. Sure, Komui was no exorcist, but when it came to defending Lenalee's pride, he was even more dangerous than an entire army.  
-Do not. mess. with. my sister…- He stated, making Lavi stand up as well and take out his hammer to counter the attack. Incredibly, the punch Komui landed managed to make the hammer swing around dangerously.- Run for your life now, Bookman.  
Lavi didn't need a second advice: he jumped from the table, leaving half of his food to freeze on the dining room as he was chased out of the room.  
-Good night, my wifey!- He screamed to Lenalee as one last mock towards Komui, who launched another punch to his face.  
-We better check on them, Miss Fey.- Reever stated and the woman nodded, both of them stood up and bowed at Miranda and Lenalee. – Please tell Jerry we're terribly sorry, the meal was delicious, anyway!

The pair watched the scientist and the secretary run away behind the other two, leaving Miranda and Lenalee as they were initially.  
-You got paired up with Krory… are you nervous or something?  
-Why should I be nervous, Lenalee-Chan? He's a good friend and a kind person, isn't he?  
-Oh, sure he is, when he's on a good mood. Make him mad and you won't hear the end of it. - Miranda squealed in fear, making Lenalee laugh and then she made a calming gesture with her hands. - But don't worry! He's a gentleman and he would never hurt a woman… unless she's an Akuma… on the other hand…  
-What?  
-You've heart of a… uhm… certain problem he's not able to get over, right? - Miranda tilted her head in doubt, unsure of which problem she'd heard about. –About her ex- girlfriend, Eliade.  
-Oh, sure. She was an Akuma, wasn't she? – Lenalee nodded, and she took a sip from her cup of tea.- He had to kill her, how horrible.  
-Everyone in the order wants him to get over her. We love him, and we don't want to see him suffer.  
-Well… sure, but what does it have to do with me?- Miranda asked, not sure where the Asian girl was trying to go.  
-What I'm trying to say it's not his rough and fierce side the one you should be scared of, Miranda. In fact, you should be begging on your knees he's still clinging on Eliade's memory, because… think about what Lavi said just now: we're going on missions with them, only them and no one more. Everything could happen. Moreover, it's been almost three years since Eliade's death, three years that adult man has been longing human intimacy. Unfortunately for you, Miranda, you're a woman, and you two will be spending some time on your own. Remember this, Miranda: All men are vampires, but they do not crave for blood, they are thirsty of women's warmth. To your demise, Miranda, you're a beautiful woman, and your partner does look like a vampire… but let's call it the dirty games destiny likes to play.- Lenalee stood up and carried her empty tray, moving away from her former seat.- Now if you excuse me, my brother will surely send me out on another mission tomorrow, I'm going to get some rest, you should do the same, Miranda. Enjoy your meal, dear!- She placed the tray over a garbage can and walked away with a creepy smile on her face Miranda was able to grasp just in time. She shivered in fear.

Was everything she told actually truth? It wasn't that she had never had a lover or some kind of momentary romance, but there had been no men who'd make her feel wonderful, as other woman would say. She actually didn't even enjoy doing anything with those men; it was just the rush of the moment. Otherwise, she was completely naïve about men and their ways on women,  
Lenalee could be right for all that she knew.  
-You surely eat slowly, Miss Lotto. - Miranda turned around to find Krory standing behind her with a kind smile on his lips.  
-I was lost inside my mind… I'm almost done.  
-Were you thinking of something interesting, Miss Lotto?  
-N-no, it's just Lenalee got me thinking about something… not that it matters, anyway. Why did you come back, Mr. Krory? You wanted to sleep a bit.  
-Yes I did, but something kept me from drifting away and I couldn't figure out what was it until I noticed I had left my jacket here.- Krory pointed at the right seat besides Miranda, and indeed, there was an abandoned exorcist jacket she'd not taken notice about. – Now that you're done, would you like me to walk you to your room? A lady should not be walking alone at these hours.  
-I understand your room is far away from mine, you don't have to…  
-Please let me accompany you, don't matter. We're not that far away anyways; we're just across the hall.

The two exorcists walked through the halls of the Dark Order until they reached Miranda's bedroom. Miranda took out her key and opened the door, walking inside and looking back at her new partner.  
-Thanks for walking me to my room, Mr. Krory.  
-No problem. Do you like antiques?  
-W-what? Not really, but why are you asking?  
-I saw the clock and I thought it was interesting. Not a lot of people own a grandfather clock.  
-Oh, it's kind of a long story… would you want to come inside and see it?  
-Wouldn't it be a little… inappropriate?  
-I… I don't know. Maybe it'd be, but you're becoming my partner anyway, so I think trust is a must between you and me. - She smiled kindly, opening the door for him to enter. Krory smiled back and entered the room, placing a large hand over the clock.- It didn't work at first, but the moment I set my eyes on it, it just came to live, this clock and I were meant to be together. No wonder my innocence was inside the face of the clock.  
-Seriously? That's awesome!- Krory answered, truly impressed by Miranda's story.- It's a beautiful work, a woodcutting masterpiece, I'd say. And at least your innocence was on an interesting place, mine came in a carnivorous plant called Roseanne.  
-You didn't rewind your entire town for two weeks, Mr. Krory.  
-You didn't haunt your village because they were convinced you were a vampire, Miss Lotto.  
-We're even, then.- she added and both laughed, then he stepped away from the clock and walked out of the room.- I guess I'll see you tomorrow.  
-Sure! It'll be a pleasure working with you, Miss Lotto. We're partners from now on!- Krory answered cheerfully, and Miranda smiled kindly. He walked away and she closed her door after she lost sight of him, then, sighing desperately, she threw herself back onto her mattress.  
-It's going to be a hell of a mission.- She muttered to herself, hoping Lenalee was wrong about Krory. He was almost like a little kid; she could not see any dark intentions inside him. Then again, only time would tell.


End file.
